Nothing Left To Live For
by Life's-Not-Pretty
Summary: George's POV in the battle of hogwarts


Georges POV

Me, Fred, Ginny and Lee walked through the portrait hole and into the Room of Requirement. Fred told Harry about Aberforth getting angry because of the amount of kids running through his bar, I'm not surprised though, having about fifty kids running through your pub, I'd be mad if it was me.

"So, what's the plan, Harry?" I asked,

"There isn't one" He replied. I was shocked, Harry always has a plan or at least some idea.

"Just going to make it up as we go along, are we? My favourite kind" said Fred and believe me he isn't joking.

Harry started to loose his temper when he saw the amount of people there. He, Ron and Hermione started to talk amongst themselves so me and Fred made a few jokes to pass the time. After a while Harry started to talk about this Diadem thing but I wasn't really listening, I was thinking about the events that will happen soon, I mean there Is going to be a war and what if me and Fred split up and something happens I won't be able to do anything.

Harry and Luna set off to see what this crown thingy was about and we all sat around anxiously waiting to see what happens. When suddenly the portrait door opens and out comes Percy, he fell over and stood up. The Prat. None of us dared to speak, of all the times he decided to come to his senses he decides now.

"I'm Sorry, I was a…." He said

"A Ministry loving, Family Disowning, Power Hungry Moron" Said Fred, Ha-ha, I have got to remember that one! Fred was the first to accept his apology and then slowly the rest of us accepted him as part of the family again.

BANG

People started to flow out of the Room of Requirement as the war started. It was just me and Fred left and he started to walk out when I grabbed him by the wrist.

"George, what the hippogriff are you doing?" he said struggling to get away until he saw the pained look on my face.

"Promise me something" I said seriously.

"what?"

"Promise me something" I repeated but this time with more feeling.

"Ok what?"

"promise me you wont leave me"

"what do you mean?"

"Promise me you wont go without me"

Fred finally understood what I meant.

"George you don't think ill die do you?"

I know Fred couldn't believe what I was saying, I couldn't either but I had to make him promise.

"no but I cant imagine this world without you"

A tear fell down my face. We were silent for a while both in thought.

"I Promise"

I looked up slowly.

"I'll promise if you promise" said Fred smiling slightly.

"I promise" I said and I hugged him, he hugged back.

"now come on, before we turn into one of those dramatic, sad, girly movies"

I laughed and we ran out the room.

Me, Fred and Lee were fighting outside the castle near Hagrid's hut when Neville Longbottom came running down towards us. I just finished off this death eater.

"You guys!" said Neville panting.

"what is it Neville?" asked Fred laughing.

"it's Percy!"

Fred immediately stopping laughing and we both stiffened.

"What's wrong with Percy?" asked Lee.

"He needs help but Harry sent me to kill a snake somewhere and I thought you two could help him!"

Fred thought about it for a second. He turned to me.

"I'll go, you help Lee"

"No!" I said a bit too loud.

"George, stay here, I'll be back soon, Lee make sure he doesn't leave you" and then he ran off.

Just then 3 more death eaters apparated in front of us, I sent a curse at one of them but they blocked it and sent me flying across the field.

"George!" shouted Lee.

"I'm ok" I said standing up and running back into the fight.

Lee knocked 2 out and I got the last one with Sectumsempra, it was lucky Harry taught us that one.

Lee turned to me.

"are you ok?" he asked me.

"I'm fine, I hope Fred is" I muttered looking up at the castle. There was so much screaming and explosions coming from everywhere, how did it result in this? So much crying in anger and fear, people running away.

"George, you know what Fred said you have to stay" he said turning me away so I wont be tempted.

Just then there was a massive explosion and a piece of the wall was forced away. Lee gasped. That was it I was going to find him. I pushed Lee out of my way and ran as fast as I could up to the castle pushing people out of my way as I did. I could hear Lee's shouts slowly getting quieter but I didn't care, I hate not knowing where he is and he knows that. As I was running I could see blood smeared against walls and people screaming and crying, begging to leave or for people to come back. I hate seeing people cry, it gives me a weird feeling in my stomach. I just realised I don't know what floor Percy was on but I'm going to check out the 5th floor as that was where the big explosion was on. No harm checking is there?

I ran up to the floor and reached there in a matter of minutes. Everyone on the floor turned and stared at me sympathetically for some reason, some even started patting me on the shoulder. What are they doing?, shouldn't they be fighting?

There was a draft coming from the end of the corridor where it was blasted away. I walked close to it and started to move away some of the rubble when I saw a shiny stick covered in blood. I picked it up and examined it. I couldn't tell who's it was as it was covered in blood but the markings looked vaguely similar to mine. I was confused. People were patting me on the shoulder sympathetically and now I find a wand that looks vaguely similar to mine. I need to find Fred. Now.

I ran off towards the great hall when I find Percy crying.

"Percy?"

He looks up at me with wide eyes.

"Fred?"

Oh My Hippogriff even in a war he can't tell, doesn't he know I have an ear missing, oh wait, of course he doesn't.

"no, I'm George, where's Fred?"

Percy cries harder and runs off. Well that was weird. I run into the Great Hall and gasp. Bodies were everywhere all lined up and relatives and friends crowded round mourning. I couldn't make out who all of them were but I saw Colin Creevey, Tonks and Lupin and my family. What? They were crowded around someone, there was Bill, Charlie, Percy, Mom, Dad and Ginny. Someone was missing, where was Fred? Ron was off with Hermione but, where was Fred?

A voice in my head was telling me to walk up to them but I couldn't my feet wouldn't move like they were glued to the floor.

I coughed and they turned around, all eyes were on me, Mom started to cry even more.

Dad walked up to me.

"I'm sorry, George" he said. No. you cant say that.

He started to pushed me forwards until I could make out a body but I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see, not yet anyway.

"You have to face this George" Bill whispered in my good ear. I shook my head but I finally opened my eyes and gasped.

It was Fred. He was lying there. I tried to convince myself he was sleeping but his chest wasn't moving. He still had his eyes open. I walked up to him and slowly shut them and stroked his hair.

"He promised" I said quietly but Charlie heard me.

"what do you mean?"

"He promised he wouldn't leave me"

Ginny started to cry, I looked up at her and then it finally sunk in, he was gone. My Brother, My best friend, My twins was gone and I have nothing left to live for anymore.


End file.
